Hellsfire
by EatinBananaPancakes
Summary: Namine is the resident loner in her high school. Her only friend is her brother Hayner, and with him off at college, Namine goes through life unnoticed. That is, until a new neighbor appears. Namine thought life couldn't get worse.


**New Story peeps! Finally! This has been sitting on my computer for ever and now I will set it free! Anyway, everyone knows I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but, seriously, who doesn't wish they did?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Namine sighed, brushing the pencil back and forth along the paper, pressing very lightly on the sheet as to carefully shade in the intricate design of the flower.

"Namine, I hope you don't plan on using that for our project." A shrill voice said, making Namine wince. Slowly, just to be annoying, knowing it would do no good, Namine turned her head to face her partner, Selphie Denwood. The queen bee of the school, the person that made Namine's life miserable. Well, more miserable than it already was.

"Do you have any idea's on what we should do then?" Namine asked, trying to keep the loathing in her voice down to a minimum. Even if she strongly disliked Selphie, she strongly disliked beingn mean to people even more.

Selphie scoffed, narrowing her eyes. "Are you kidding? I have better things to do than help you with this. Make sure I get an A on this project, or else I'll be kicked off the cheerleading team and you will die. Oh, the bell, ta." Selphie smirked, picking up her over-priced purse and racing out of the room. Namine sighed and began cleaning up the table she worked on. She placed the colored pencils neatly in their color coordinated spots, the paper in neat piles, and her own sketchpads organized in her bookbag that she slung over her shoulder.

The art professor sighed when she walked past, the last one in the room as usual. "Miss Summers, I've already told you that you don't have to clean up. I have prep next and I can do it myself." Namine shrugged, shuffling her feet, talking in a small voice.

"It's alright, I don't mind. I have nothing else to do anway." And then she exited the room and toward the far end of the hallway, where her locker and next period were located. As she walked, she heard the snide comments, the not-so-quiet whispers. Everyday. The same thing.

_ "Oh my gosh, those clothes are horrible!"_

_ "She's emo."_

_ "Don't go near her, you don't know what will rub off."_

Everyday. She ignored them,. They were true after all, so why bother reprimanding them?

Namine changed course, heading towards the bathroom. She skipped P.E. all the time so she was sure no one would miss her.

In the bathroom, where it was deserted, Namine examined her clothing. Yes, it was all black. But she thought it was quite fashionable. Except maybe the black beanie she wore to cover her flaxen blonde hair, but that didn't matter. It was a gift from her brother, Hayner, who had left for college a few months ago, and she wore it everyday to remind herself that there were good people in the world.

Searching through her bag, Namine brought out a small carving knife and rolled up the sleeve of her black jacket. Yah, she knew it was stupid and dumb, but there was no doubting that it felt good and made the pain of her down-trodden life go away, if even for a few minutes. Placing the tip of the knife on the underside of her wrist, a clean spot amidst all the other scars, some still horrendous looking, others promising to never fade. This cut was not deep, as she didn't want to get blood everywhere and have to make someone else clean up. Those she could do at home, in the privacy of her room.

Watching the blood drip into the sink, where the water instantly washed it down as Namine had turned it on, she frowned, wondering when her life had gotten so miserable. Oh yes, when her mother and father had died and she'd gone to live with her apethetic uncle, Ferdinand, who sold drugs during the weekdays and was gone with his underage girlfriends the weekends.

And then Hayner had left.

Namine pulled her sleeve back down, pulled a sketchpad and dark blue paint out of her bag and dabbed water on her fingers. Squirting out a small bit of paint, she began her fingerpainting, letting her mind go.


End file.
